


The Frog and The Tadpole

by Multifandomx



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Also I love them both very much, Gen, I just felt like Dex and Whiskey would really connect, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Religion, Religious Guilt, Threats of Violence, Whiskey deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: Whiskey had been struggling for a long time with the feelings that he had. He grew up being told that what he liked was wrong, which is why he never said anything about it. Of course, Bitty saw him at that party with Alex. Why would he not? He knew it was God’s way of punishing him for his sin.
Relationships: Connor "Whiskey" Whisk/Original Male Character(s), William "Dex" Poindexter & Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Frog and The Tadpole

**Author's Note:**

> I just gave the guy a generic name idk

Whiskey had been struggling for a long time with the feelings that he had. He grew up being told that what he liked was wrong, which is why he never said anything about it. Of course, Bitty saw him at that party with Alex. Why would he not? He knew it was God’s way of punishing him for his sin. Whiskey had no idea where he was going after he ran from Bitty. He was honestly just wandering around campus.

He was heading back down the street to his dorm, his roommate had his girlfriend over, but they were just going to have to deal since he wasn’t staying at Alex’s. It was around midnight now when from behind him he heard, “hey, Whiskey!” He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Dex walking towards the Haus. “What’s up man? Where are you going?”

He looked at the ground trying to come up with an answer, “just back to my dorm. Where are you coming from?”

Dex let out a small laugh, “racist Stop-N-Shop.” He held up a bag, “we are out of flour and Bitty is stress baking for some reason, so they sent the whitest guy to go get some.” He laughed. But Dex looked at Whiskey’s face and saw that something was wrong. “Hey, Whisk, what’s wrong?”

He just shook his head, “nothing.” He didn’t pick his head up. Dex stood in front of him like he was waiting for a better answer. He finally looked up, “I-I don’t know what to do.” He sat down on a bench that was just a couple feet behind them and looked at the ground.

Dex sat down next to him, “you don’t know what to do about what?” Whiskey shook his head; he couldn’t do this. “Connor come on. We are a team. I have your back.”

Whiskey looked back up at him. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and closed it again. He looked back at the ground, “I don’t even know how you would react to this.”

Whiskey looked back up at his teammate. Dex stared at him for a minute, “Whiskey, I know…I know that I’m kind of ‘uptight’ or ‘conservative’ according to Nursey,” Whiskey let out a small laugh. “But I will have never, not once, not had a teammate’s back. No matter what it was…even Derek’s.” They both laughed at that, “but if you don’t want to tell me anything, that’s ok too.” Whiskey nodded at his statement.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, “I went to that party.” Whiskey looked back up at Dex, he had a very neutral look on his face. “I know we weren’t supposed to, but…” He looked away from Dex, “but none of you were supposed to be there. Then the waffles were there, and then Bitty was there to get them.” Dex looked slightly confused, like he didn’t know where this story was going. He took a big breath, “I went…I went with…I went with my boyfriend,” he whispered the final sentence. He looked up at the frog, he still had a neutral look, but his eyes looked slightly concerned.

“Bitty…Bitty saw us…” he trailed off, but Dex nodded knowing where that was going. “I ran; Bitty followed me, and then he didn’t. I’ve been walking around since then, because I promised my roommate, he could have the room this weekend, because I was supposed to stay at Alex’s, but I ran out on him. So, I don’t know where that leaves us.” He put his head in his hands, “…no one can know I’m…I’m like that.” He looked up at Dex, “my family…” he was starting to get choked up. Dex didn’t try to comfort him, because Whiskey was a lot like him. He didn’t want pity, or comfort. Just someone to listen. “My family would hate me. This is God’s way of punishing me. I gave into my stupid, fucking temptations. Now, you guys will all know. My parents are coming up in a couple weeks. Someone is going to slip up, and bam. I have no family.”

Dex decided this is where he would interject, “first of all, thank you for trusting me with that. Second, God is not punishing you. Third…, I know how you feel.”

Whiskey looked up at him, “what do you mean?”

Dex let out a breath, “…I’m gay.” Whiskey’s jaw legitimately dropped. “I know. I’m your local ‘raging homophobe’, or whatever. But it’s true. I’m gay.” Dex gave him a tentative smile, “I grew up Irish Catholic, you’re Roman Catholic, right?” Whiskey nodded, “I’m sure we grew up hearing the same things from the people around us. The people who are supposed to love us no matter what, saying they would cut you off or…kill you,” Dex flinched at his own statement, “if you were ever…anything like that.” It seemed like Whiskey was finally giving into his emotions a little bit, as he had one tear falling down his face. “People like Bitty, or Nursey, or Wicks and Ollie…they don’t get it. There was almost a guarantee that at some point their parents would, maybe not accept it, but get over it, because they love them.”

“My dad told my brother and I if he ever found out either of us were gay…he did not use the word ‘gay’ though. If he ever found out, he would…he would kill us himself.” Dex let a few tears slip at this memory. “That…that is why I’m not out to anyone here, or in general, I guess. If they found out at all…I don’t really want to imagine what would happen.” Whiskey was quiet, like he was trying to soak this all up. “When I was in 10th grade a new kid moved to our town. He was…perfect. But I knew better. I prayed every night for this to go away. It never did, obviously. I remember thinking ‘what did I do to deserve to be punished like this? Why did God hate me?’ It took me coming here and being surrounded by the team for me to realize that…maybe God didn’t hate me.” Dex could feel his nose stinging, “Connor, God does not hate you. He is not punishing you. I know you might not believe me, but just know that you will always have a family within the team. I know that sounds cheesy, but it’s true.”

Whiskey was wiping his eyes, “I just…I don’t want Bitty to tell anyone. I don’t think he will…it’s just…I don’t know.”

Dex slowly put his hand on Whiskey’s shoulder, “here is what we are going to do. I am going to talk to Bitty when I get back to the Haus, and you are going to call your boyfriend. If he really likes you, he’ll understand.” Whiskey nodded. “Great,” Dex stood up.

Whiskey pulled out his phone as he stood. He dialed Alex’s number. It rang 3 times, but then he answered. “Hi Alex…I’m sorry. Can we please talk?” Dex watched as he had a short conversation, “ok, thank you. I’ll be over soon…I love you.” After a beat he hung up. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Dex smiled, “that’s good. Seriously though Whiskey, I always have your back. I don’t even tell anyone about myself let alone other people.” They both laughed at Dex’s very true statement. “Have a good night Whiskey,” he started walking back towards the Haus.

“Wait, Dex!” Whiskey yelled from behind him, he turned. “Thank you…for that…everything.” Dex nodded and began his walk again, as Whiskey began his.


End file.
